The Protector of the Mountains vs. The Lazy Cloud, Tōkan vs. Tenshi
On his way back from a mission, Tōkan Nakatomi lazily placed his hands on his head and watched the clouds roll over. He let out a lawn drawn out sigh and began fiddling with his gauntlet. "Hmm, I'm low on smoke bombs" he thought. Watching the clouds, a man with a red scarf walked by a man with gauntlets around his arms. "Is that who I think it is... ?" he thought as he verbalized himself. "Hey, kind sir, but are you Tōkan Nakatomi, the Colored Light of the Cloud?" With a smile, Tōkan waved his hand. "Man, I'm rarely called that these days, but yes I am" he said with a smile. He placed his hand on his head and let out a laugh. Tenshi's face grew a grin. "I'm sorry if this is rude, but would it be alright if we had a little spar? I've been itching to fight someone, and it'd be even cooler if I could spar with my idol." He reached into his weapon pouch and began to draw a shuriken. With a confused look, Tōkan gave a little smirk. "Idol... aye" he muttered faintly before his right gauntlet at the ground. A smoke bomb fired out and a cloud filled the area. "Sure, but lets see what your made of kid" Tōkan called, his location unbeknown to Tenshi. Tenshi stood there, waiting for a signal to Tōkan's location. "This should be fun..." he thought as he concentrated. From nowhere, Tōkan appeared behind Tenshi and quickly placed an Exploding tag on his back. Jumping back with a flip, he announced "Release" letting the Tag go off. Jumping into the air, Tōkan fired two more smoke bombs down towards the ground. Tenshi flew forward from the tag, landing in more smoke. As he stood up, he used Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique, spewing lava everywhere. "There was no way he could have dodged that..." he thought. Appearing up in the air, in almost a split second Tōkan smirked. "Ain't that a unique chakra nature" he said gathering chakra in his leg. "Death God's Vitality" he said kicking downward at Tenshi. Tenshi was smashed into the ground, tattering his clothes. Before Tōkan moved off of him, his One-Tailed Clock appeared, the corrosive chakra about to burn through Tōkan's clothes. Feeling the sear, Tōkan jumped back trying to avoid any lava that spewed around. He quickly patted his leg down, and tore off the bottom portion of his right pants leg. "These were my favorite pair" he said sadly. Glancing up, he was shocked to see the aura around Tenshi. "He's just like Kenshi, time to become a little more aware" he said smirking and taking a stance. Acrobatic Battle Tenshi jumed up, hollering. He looked at Tōkan with a very puzzled look on his face, seeming as if he didn't know who Tōkan was. He noticed his stance and leaped towards him, throwing his fist into Tōkan's gut. Smirking, just as the punch was about to land Tōkan disappeared in an instant. "Your making this easy" Tōkan said appearing behind Tenshi. Thanks to his gauntlets, he was able to push through the intense chakra cloak and go straight for Tenshi's back. Tenshi, quite confused by the mans disappearing, flew forwards from Tōkan's hit to his back. As he turned around, he yelled at Tōkan, ready to charge him. "He's quite wild, I guess he's not like Kenshi" Tōkan though raising up his hand. "Water Release: Sword of Water" he called as the chakra in his hand shot up and took the form of a solid but liquid made blade. "Got a few seconds, lets see if I can force him back" Tōkan thought ready for Tenshi's strike. As Tōkan swung his liquid blade, Tenshi's cloak dissolved the water, but continued to charge, plowing right into him. He then jumped into the air and dived directly towards Tōkan, raging from the push he had suffered. "Water Release: Spraying Oil Field" Tōkan called spraying oil in front of Tenshi's path. Quickly pulling out a kunai with an explosive tag attached, he tossed it at the oil spray as it ignited. Tenshi, unable to talk in this form, thought to himself, "Lava Release: Volcanic Armor!", causing lava to grow from Tenshi's pores. The flaming oil flew past Tenshi, unharmed due to his armor. He continued to charge, sending Tōkan flying. He then sprayed lava from his mouth on Tōkan, hoping to finally injuring him. Watching the molten lava fly at him, he announced "te" and disappeared in an instant. Appearing above Tenshi, Tōkan fired two smoke bombs. Giving a flip, he landed onto his feet, still achy from the impact by Tenshi. Tenshi looked around, confused by the smoke in the area, he released his second tail of his cloak. His skin began to chaphe away, giving forth his Version Two of his cloak. He then began to throw blasts of air around the area, effectively blowing the smoke away and revealing Tōkan's location. He let out a roar, then used Saruken once more in Tōkan's location. Unable to dodge, Tōkan crossed his arms and took the blow full force. Flying back, Tōkan's body slammed into a large rocky wall. "Geez, so this is a Tailed Beast" he thought to himself breaking loose. Reaching down to his rib, he felt it was cracked. Forming multiple hand seals, Tōkan slammed down onto the ground and summoned a large black/green chameleon. "Open up" Tōkan said with a smirk stepping into the chameleons mouth. Suddenly it faded from sight, and scuttled away. "Even a Jinchūriki wouldn't be able to detect me" he thought. Battle of the Blind Tenshi roared, sending debris everywhere. Hmm... my chakra roars should draw him out. Tenshi thought to himself. He then grew two long horns on his head, ready to charge on sight. He roared again, feeling a blocking presence. Well, my chakra roar didn't reach very far over there. Well, at least it was easier than I thought." he thought, charging straight to a clearing, hoping the Chameleon was part of the clearing. Impacting a wall, Tōkan watched as dirt and debris filled the air. "Is he trying to fish me out by randomly attacking, or is there another motive behind this. This guy is either really smart, or completely dumb" he thought forming a hand seal. He opened up a small scroll and began marking it with an exploding tag symbol. "Lets get explosive" he thought readying the explosion scroll.